oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Siqa Una
History Siqa Una lived a rather normal life for a Rikean. That is to say, as a drifting vagrant; quick to get into a fight, and quicker to come up with a scam to trick merchants and travelers and nick coins from the pockets of the unsuspecting. This was her youth and adolescence, as her family's tribe was one whose land was appropriated by the city of Rike and therefore were left resourceless. Her life turned around, however, when she was brought into the Rikean chapter of the Temple of Sarenrae. This temple was one of the few things not corrupted by Rike's general attitude of self interest and greed, and it was here that Siqa began to resent and atone for her past wrongdoings. She made every effort to help change the city. She evangelized and gave to the poor, promising that better times would be coming at one point. However, the city never improved. In fact, the city's corruption eventually found its way into the Temple, and Siqa grew frustrated enough with it to give up on the city entirely and transfer of to Haven. This transfer would lead to Siqa becoming a finance manager for the Temple; at least it would once her talents were recognized. She also showed an extreme affinity with the Light magic practiced by the faithful of Sarenrae. This unique combination led the Temple to ship Siqa off as an advisor to a well known hero and alchemist; a ratfolk named Irilith who was in need of both an financial advisor and a heroic understudy. This odd circumstance led the two to one another, and their union would end up being a very productive one. Appearance Siqa is very tall for a woman, standing at an imposing 6' tall. She has white hair and fur which contrast against her dark brown skin, and she is quite well endowed. She often can be seen in very heavily tailored business-casual with a pendant featuring her goddess Sarenrae prominently upon her chest. Her adventuring clothes are usually her white priestly robes layered over leather armor. Her appearance (cough, cough, big tits) often lead to her being underestimated, however she works her best to prove herself and usually does her best to prove herself. Personality Siqa usually has a rather good control of her emotions, as her main life pursuits involve business and finances. As such, many find it difficult to ascertain Siqa real feelings or personality, as Siqa often masks it subconsciously. However, Siqa, much like her boss Irilith, has quite a few anger issues. However, Siqa often does way better when it comes to tempering it, especially in trying and dangerous situations. She tempers it with logical thinking and strategizing to get herself out of a serious rut or get what it is she really wants. She is exceptionally pessimistic and can get hostile when topics get brought up that she thinks are pointless or hopeless, but deep down she often does she once was highly passionate only to be disappointed. She is also quite the egoist. Having worked for so long at the temple and having built up a reputation of being reliable, she let a lot of that praise get to her head. She has a very sink or swim attitude and often looks down on other people who don't get along as well. However, she often makes an attempt to remind herself that she too was in a bad place when she was younger, and tries to provide for others when she can Fighting Style Siqa overwhelms her opponents with dazzling lights and darker magics in combat. She can cause objects to glow radiantly, forcing them to shield their eyes in order to protect themselves. In addition, her dazzling lights can scorch her enemies, sicken them with ionizing radiation, and repel them away. Additionally, however, she can empower and invigorate her allies with her light, causing their attacks to deal more damage, as well as shroud them from sight by manipulating the way that light wraps around them. In addition to light magic, Siqa also possesses a variety of deathly curses and affliction magics that can strike her opponent's hearts. These magics can combo well with her light to control groups of enemies and set up for very quick, efficient taken down and one-hit K.Os. As an assistant to Irilith, she knows her way around a gun as well, favorite the musket to the pistol however. Her marksmanship may not be as good as hers, but she too has managed to mix magic with gunfighting. Friends/Acquaintances Irilith - Her boss. She respects her and learns a lot from her, but wishes that she'd be more consistent with her work schedule, as Irilith's adventures have lead to her being left with much of her work. Tasetsa/Cobble - Siqa has developed an appreciation for the kobold's willingness to help, and she is grateful that the kobold cared enough to help her when she's overworked. That, and she has to be nice to him, but she'd be nice to him anyways. Saraxxis - Another good working relationship. Siqa knows the dragon from his various exploits and adventures and how much the kids she's taken care of admire him. Lilith - A wandering warrior who is too gullible for her own hood. Siqa sees her attempt to make Rike a better place and finds it foolish, but only because she tried and failed to do the same. Category:Timeline B Characters